This disclosure relates to image sensors for generating panoramic views. In particular, a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) daisy chain is constructed using a plurality of CMOS image sensors to create a panoramic view.
Panoramic images taken by a smartphone are typically generated using a single camera wherein the user adjusts the field of view of the camera to take a plurality of images. This operation takes substantial effort from the user, and moreover, this operation takes substantial processing requirements to fuse the plurality of fields of view together.